The phenomenon of stealing liquid fuel (such as diesel) from fuel tanks is well known. Such thefts occur from vehicle tanks as well as from fuel containers.
One of the reasons that fuel theft happens despite the fact that the phenomenon is well known is that some of the thieves operate from the inside, such as truck drivers. Having legal access to the fuel tank of his truck, the driver retains the key for the fuel tank of his truck, and as such, has the opportunity to siphon some fuel without being noticed.
A prior art solution to such thefts is placing a net (block) inside the fuel tank near its inlet. On the one hand, the net prevents a pumping pipe (nozzle) from reaching the tank bottom; but on the other hand, since some space must be accorded for the fueling nozzle, the net cannot be placed at the entrance of the tank inlet, but deeper. This gap allows drawing some 40-50 liters of the fuel from the tank when full, such.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.